Dead at Heart
by Yeo187
Summary: Kejadian di masa lalu membawa bencana bagi kehidupan Kyuhyun. Segalanya mengubah Kyuhyun hingga keadaan memaksanya untuk menjalaninya. Hingga satu persatu peristiwa tak terduga terus datang dan meneror Kyuhyun serta orang-orang di sekitarnya.
**Cast : Leeteuk, Heechul, Hangeng, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun.**

 **Genre : Angst, Crime, Friendship**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos.**

 **Summary :** _"Ireumi mwoeyo?"_ | _"Noona, kenapa masih disini? Olang-olang sudah pelgi!"_ | "Kau sudah sadar?" | "Ya! Ada apa denganmu?" | "Kyuhyun imnida."

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

 _Kyuhyun kecil sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaranya sejak ia melihat dengan jelas orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam yang tiba-tiba saja datang lalu menusuk satu persatu orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka. Salah satunya merupakan eomma Kyuhyun yang pada akhirnya nyawanya tak dapat terselamatkan._

 _Kyuhyun mendengar jerit kesakitan sang eomma, ia melihat tetesan berwarna merah segar memancar dari perut dan mulut sang eomma. Kyuhyun kecil sangatlah ketakutan, ia sangat ingin berteriak namun lidahnya terasa begitu kelu, yang dilakukannya hanyalah bersembunyi di bawah meja kecil yang berada di sudut ruangan. Tempat yang baginya cukup aman daripada memaksakan diri keluar ruangan yang sudah pasti telah diisolasi oleh orang-orang serba hitam itu._

 _Hingga akhirnya orang-orang serba hitam itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah membawa tas khusus yang sering dibawa oleh eomma Kyuhyun. Yang Kyuhyun tahu isinya hanyalah sebuah cairan yang berada di beberapa tabung kimia, eommanya pernah mengatakan bahwa itu merupakan sebuah cairan berbahaya sehingga eomma Kyuhyun selalu melarangnya untuk mendekati tas tersebut._

 _Kyuhyun berniat melangkahkan kakinya mendekati orang-orang serba hitam tersebut untuk bertanya mengapa mereka membunuh eommanya. Namun belum sempat ia keluar dari bawah meja kecil itu, suara sirine mobil polisi telah didengarnya membuat orang-orang serba hitam itu kelabakan mencari jalan keluar walaupun pada akhirnya beberapa di antara mereka berhasil kabur dari tangkapan polisi._

 _Kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Noda darah yang mengotori lantai serta beberapa benda tajam yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Ia tak lagi mendengar jeritan tangis orang-orang yang membuatnya merasa tuli seketika. Ia memandang tanpa ekspresi jasad-jasad yang sedang diangkut oleh tim pengevakuasi yang baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu._

 _Sesosok yeoja yang menurut Kyuhyun kecil sangat cantik dan jauh lebih muda dari eommanya menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menariknya keluar dari persembunyiannya. Yeoja itu terlihat khawatir dan berusaha memeriksa kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat mengetahui anak kecil yang ada di hadapannya ini tak terluka sedikit pun._

" _Ireumi mwoeyo?" tanya ramah yeoja itu berusaha membuat Kyuhyun nyaman._

" _Kyuhyun imnida" jawab Kyuhyun singkat._

 _Yeoja itu tersenyum mendengarnya namun ia sedikit heran karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menampakkan ekspresi di wajahnya. Ia hanya fokus memerhatikan tim evakuasi yang masih sibuk mengangkut para korban, namun akhirnya ia melihat perubahan ekspresi saat seorang yeoja diangkat oleh beberapa pengevakuasi. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah sedikit sendu membuat yeoja tersebut memberanikan diri untuk bertanya ada Kyuhyun kecil._

" _Apakah itu salah satu anggota keluargamu?" tanya hati-hati yeoja itu seraya menyamakan posisi dengan tinggi Kyuhyun kecil._

" _Nae eomma." Jawab Kyuhyun lirih membuat sang yeoja berusaha memeluk Kyuhyun kecil itu._

 _Kyuhyun tak mengingat apapun selain ia akhirnya tak sadarkan diri sepersekian detik setelah yeoja itu memeluk Kyuhyun._

 _Dua hari berselang setelah kejadian itu, yeoja yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Han Hye Rapada Kyuhyunkecil itu menemui Kyuhyun yang masih menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit. Kali ini ia mengenakan setelan hitam serta membawa sebuket bunga dan membawakan pakaian ganti untuk Kyuhyun. Ia mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari pemakaman eomma Kyuhyun sehingga dokter memperbolehkan Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit untuk menghadirinya._

 _Kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri di hadapan makam sang eomma. Ia sedikit membungkuk saat meletakkan buket bunga yang dipersiapkan Han Hye Ra sebelum tiba di tempat Hye Ra tak dapat menutupi rasa penasarannya lagi mengapa Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengeluarkan tangis padahal di hadapannya adalah makam sang eomma, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun._

" _Neo gwaenchana, Kyuhyunie?" tanya Hye Ra lembut seraya membelai rambut Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun hanya menatap wajah Hye Ra lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan berkedip beberapa kali membuatnya terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan._

" _Memangnya mengapa Kyuhyunie halus belsedih?" Pertanyaan sederhana yang membuat Hye Ra sangat yakin jika Kyuhyun kecil belum mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada eommanya_

 _Hye Ra hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar. Hye Ra terdiam saat memandang Kyuhyun kecil yang tengah mengeja tulisan yang ada di nisan._

" _Ahn… Hyun… Ji…" Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak berusaha mengingat siapa pemilik nama tersebut namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan menggelengkan kepalanya tak acuh, "Noona, kenapa masih disini? Olang-olang sudah pelgi!" Celoteh Kyuhyun membuat Hye Ra tersadar dari lamunannya._

" _Eoh? Ayo kita kembali ke rumah sakit, dokter hanya mengizinkan kita pergi sebentar!" ajak Hye Ra yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun kecil._

"Ya! Apakah kau baik-baik saja, anak muda?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan nafas yang masih berderu. Ia melihat seorang namja paruh baya sedang berjongkok di hadapannya mensejajarkan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang meringkuk di antara dinding yang berada di sudut jalan. Karena refleks, ia langsung menarik lututnya seraya menunduk tanpa berani menatap wajah namja paruh baya tersebut, membuat namja paruh baya tersebut sedikit kebingungan.

"Hei, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja paruh baya tersebut untuk kedua kalinya, namun Kyuhyun masih diam dan semakin merapatkan lutut dengan tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat! Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan mendengar rintihanmu sehingga aku berusaha membangunkanmu. Aku Kim Shin Han tetapi biasanya orang-orang memanggilku Kim Ahjussi." Jelas namja paruh baya tersebut perlahan membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Kim Ahjussi.

"Namamu siapa, anak muda?" tanya Kim Ahjussi ramah untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa ia tidak ingin berbuat jahat pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…"

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu?"

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia menyipit untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Tubuhnya menghadap ke sebuah jendela yang memancarkan sinar matahari ke penjuru ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya terasa begitu pusing dan dadanya terasa nyeri membuatnya sedikit kesulitan mengambil nafas.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar suara lembut yang tiba-tiba menyapu gendang telinganya, ia melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat masih sangat cantik menghampirinya membawa sebuah alat suntik dan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan bening.

"Semalam Kim Ahjussi yang membawamu kesini, keadaanmu sangatlah memprihatinkan, kau tahu? Demammu sangatlah tinggi dan pelipismu terluka, hanya luka goresan dan kukira itu akibat kau bergesekkan dengan dinding kasar." Yeoja paruh baya tersebut menusukkan jarum suntik ke dalam botol kecil tersebut lalu ia mengambil sebuah kapas dan akan menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun jika saja Kyuhyun tak langsung menarik tangannya.

"Tenang saja, ini hanyalah obat penurun demam. Akan lebih cepat bereaksi jika aku menyuntikkannya langsung daripada menunggumu makan terlebih dahulu. Kim Ahjussi bilang ia menemukanmu di ujung jalan tak jauh dari sini, kau pingsan saat ia sedang bertanya padamu sehingga ia memutuskan membawamu kesini. Kim Ahjussi bilang saat ia menanyakan namamu kau hanya berkata Kyu, apakah namamu, Kyu? Hanya Kyu?"

Yeoja paruh baya itu terus mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara selama menarik tangan Kyuhyun lalu membersihkannya dengan kapas untuk disuntik. Kyuhyun sempat meringis karena sakit yang dirasakan saat jarum tersebut menusuk kulitnya namun ia masih enggan mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku Shin In Jung, orang-orang biasa memanggilku Shin Ahjumma. Aku akan membiarkanmu beristirahat sekarang kuharap keadaanmu saat kau bangun nanti sudah lebih baik, Kyu." Yeoja paruh baya tersebut menampilkan senyum keibuannya dan bergegas menuju pintu ruangan setelah membelai rambut Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Shin Ahjumma…"

"Ne?"

Shin Ahjumma tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun yang terliat ragu untuk berbicara.

"Kyuhyun imnida." Lirih Kyuhyun yang membuat Shin Ahjumma tersenyum.

"Arraseo, arraseo, Kyuhyunie! Aku akan memanggilmu Kyuhyunie, eottokhae?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Shin Ahjumma, Shin ahjumma pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkesan dengan perlakuan Shin Ahjumma yang begitu ramah padanya. Bahkan hanya pada Shin Ahjumma, Kyuhyun kembali berani menyebutkan namanya tanpa rasa takut yang membuatnya seketika tak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun merasa berterima kasih pada Shin Ahjumma yang juga telah memberikannya obat penenang sehingga Kyuhyun tak perlu kembali memimpikan kejadian disaat eommanya meninggal saat usianya 5 tahun dahulu.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun di pagi hari dengan kondisi yang lebih baik, ia bahkan telah mampu berdiri dan berjalan di sekitar ruangan tersebut yang entah mengapa dikunci dari luar. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati satu-satunya jendela yang menjadi sumber cahaya ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun terkejut saat hanya mendapati lautan yang berada sangat dekat dengan rumah ini. Kyuhyun tak yakin bahwa ini adalah rumah, ia bahkan yakin saat ini ia berada lebih tinggi dari gedung berlantai 5. Jelas saja jendela ini tak terkunci karena sudah pasti orang yang berani keluar melewati jendela adalah orang yang ingin mati.

"Kau sudah sadar, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun terlonjak mendengar suara seorang yeoja yang sedang bersandar di samping pintu ruangan, ia bahkan tak mengetahui sejak kapan yeoja tersebut telah berada di ruangan ini. Kyuhyun memperkirakan usia sang yeoja jauh lebih muda dari Shin Ahjumma, sekitar awal 20, tetapi karena dandanannya membuat ia terlihat seperti berumur 30 tahunan.

Yeoja tersebut berbicara dengan orang lain melalui headset yang terpasang ditelinganya dan tak lama seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam masuk lalu meletakkan sepasang pakaian lengkap serta alas kaki dan handuk di atas tempat tidur.

"Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu karena sajangnim ingin bertemu denganmu." Perintah yeoja tersebut yang langsung keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Kyuhyun sempat terdiam dan segera mengambil handuknya, ia bergegas menuju pintu yang berseberangan dengan pintu ruangan yang Kyuhyun yakini merupakan pintu kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah yeoja yang saat ini sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Kyuhyun tak begitu menyukai wangi parfum yang yeoja ini gunakan sehingga ia terus menerus membuang nafas dengan sedikit keras agar yeoja tersebut risih dan memilih berjalan lebih dulu di depannya, namun sayangnya sikap Kyuhyun itu tak membuat yeoja tersebut risih sama sekali.

Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, seingatnya untuk tiba di ruangan ini ia harus menaiki sebuah lift yang berarti gedung ini lebih tinggi dari yang Kyuhyun bayangkan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tersebut lebih dalam karena sang yeoja berhenti melangkahkan kakinya di depan pintu ruangan ini.

Kyuhyun melihat sebuah meja panjang berada di tengah ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh belasan orang. Tak ada yang mengetahui kedatangan Kyuhyun karena mereka semua sedang menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat bergabung dengan kami, Kyuhyun-ssi!"

"Kim Ahjussi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Annyeong! Yeo kembali dengan cerita baru, semoga kalian suka dan bersedia nunggu kelanjutannya^^ Yeo ingin mencoba berbagai genre dan semoga berhasil membawakan ceritanya. Seperti biasa Yeo ingin tahu respon dari reader apa lebih dulu. Last.. Gomapseumnida *Bow*


End file.
